Eed
Eed 'had an important role in the first part of ''Dragon Ball SS, but after that was reduced to doing almost nothing until the Final Aaga. He is a Low-class Saiyan from Planet Vegeta, and managed to become part of Olant's Saiyan Squad through a stroke of luck. Appearances ''Dragon Ball SS'' Sagas *Indus Saga *Zenkai Saga *Icer and Milkus Saga *Dragon Ball Saga *Final Saga Specials *''Dragon Ball SS: Earthrise '' *''Dragon Ball SS: Vs. Z'' *''Dragon Ball SS: Survivor '' Power During his debut during the Saiyan tournament in the Indus Saga, Eed had a power level of 1,000. It increased slightly to 1,150 by the time of the Zenkai Saga. After training, by the time of the Icer and Milkus Saga, his base power went up to 20,000. Due to a Zenkai from his death, his power went up to 32,000 after his revival. After training in preparation for Icer, his base power in the Final Saga was 750,000. By the time of Earthrise, training had further pushed his power up to 850,000, and by the time of Survivor it had increased all the way to 5,000,000. 2 Years after the final battle with Icer, during the Revenge Saga of Dragon Ball SS2, his power had increased to 15,000,000. Techniques and special abilities *'''Ki Blast - Eed is able to shoot small energy blasts from his palms. *'Flight' - Eed can fly using ki. *'Super Slap' - Eed surrounds his hand with ki and slaps his opponent *'Fury Swips' - Eed angrily swipes at his opponents *'Scratch' - Eed scratches his opponent with his nails *'Energy Wave '- Eed launches an energy wave from his hand. **'Full Ki Blast' - Eed's ultimate attack in base form, he puts almost all of his energy into a single beam of energy. It is alternatively named 'Everything in One Blast!'. *'Mini-Power Balls '- two small power balls that can be used to channel enough energy to take on a Semi-Oozaru form. *'Flaming Storm '- Eed's signature attack, it is a fiery green energy wave. **'Maximum Energy Wave '- Eed's ultimate attack in Semi-Oozaru, he puts almost all of his energy into a large beam of energy. *'Fusion Dance' - A special technique which allows Eed and Ache to fuse together into Acheed. Forms Base Eed's base form, in this form he is at his weakest, this is the form that Eed spends most of his time in. Semi-Oozaru Eed's most favoured combat form, Eed is able to control himself in this form, unlike his Great Ape form. He uses ths form in his battles with Clabber and Icer. Oozaru While he never displays the form, he is capable of using it due to his tail. Due to being a low-class he cannot control himself in this form. Fights ''Dragon Ball SS'' *Eed (Base) vs. Ache (Base) *Eed (Base) vs. Barb (Base) *Eed (Base), Olant (False Super Saiyan), and Bage (Great Ape) vs. Frieza (First Form) *Eed (Base), Olant (Base), and Bage (Base) vs. Indus' First Mech *Eed (Base), Olant (Base), and Bage (Base) vs. Frieza Soldiers *Eed (Base) vs. Commander Zenkai (Base) *Eed (Base/Semi-Great Ape) vs. Clabber *Eed (Base/Semi-Great Ape) vs. Icer (First Form) *Eed (Base), Ache (Base), and Aspar (Base) vs. Frieza Soldiers *Eed (Semi-Great Ape), Ache (Semi-Great Ape), and Aspar (Semi-Great Ape) vs. Lieutenant Arhat *Eed (Semi-Great Ape) and Ache (Semi-Great Ape) vs. Snowflake (30% Power) Specials *Eed (Base), Ache (Base), Acress (Base), and Amara (Base) vs. Occo (Legendary Super Saiyan) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Squad Category:Heroes